witchfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Warlockfenris
Welcome Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Arkaam.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HopeHime4 (Talk) 17:59, May 6, 2010 Update First off, I really want to thank you for all your contributions! You've made a lot of useful articles, and we're really growing in size now! Now, to business. If you made a mistake with an article name, then that's okay. It's actually one of the easiest mistakes to fix. At the top of every page, you'll see a bar that has "Edit this page," "History," "Move," and "Follow." To change an article name, just hit the "Move" tab, and it will bring up a page that asks you to enter the new name of the page. Just enter the name, and hit "move page." This will "move" the article to the new name, and that way you won't have to create a whole new article. I've added the White Queen to the sidebar per your request. I was going to add her to the W.I.T.C.H. template too, but I think someone else has wanted to do that, so I was going to leave the job of fixing the template up to them. Also, because we've had such a huge influx of articles (thanks to all your amazing contributions!) we'll probably have to make completely new templates, as a better way of navigation (I'll take care of all that, so you don't have to worry about it). Separate pages for all the items is a great idea. It will certainly help make this site more complete. Also, if you ever run out of things to work on, may I make a suggestion? You could always work on the List of W.I.T.C.H. Issues page. This page is a list of all the Issues (including the special issues, which are at the very bottom of the page), and almost all of them are red-linked (meaning they're pages that haven't been created yet). If you want, you can write a summary of each of the issues. Just click on one of the red-linked pages, and it'll let you create the article for that issue (the Halloween Special 2007 might be something good to start on, since you wrote most of the articles about all the characters in them). You don't have to do any of this if you don't want to though. But if you want to try your hand at creating issue summaries, then that's always an option for you. And don't worry, I'm definitely not mad at you. In fact, I couldn't be happier with everything you've done! :) I've just been super busy lately (with finals, school ending, and preparing for vacation) and I haven't had a lot of time to work on the site. I'll get around to tweaking/formatting the articles in a couple days, when I have more free time. Anyway, I hope I haven't confused the heck out of you. If you have anymore questions for me, just leave a message on my talk page, and I'll deal with it. Keep up the good work! --HopeHime4 01:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kaaberbol (sp?)'s Books Hey, nice to meet ya! Unfortunately, I haven't got any of Lene's books, but I have an idea that they exist in the Philippines (I managed to read one in a National Bookstore branch). ----Herald of meridian 01:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: WITCH TV Show, and then some I can't seem to remember which one, but it's from the First Saga, that's for sure. Regarding the DVDs, I only got the first three episodes in VCD format. I can't find a DVD of WITCH anywhere. D: As for Facebook, I'm not really that active though. ----Herald of meridian 23:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for replying! Did I delete Luba's image? O_o Oooooops. I didn't mean to. Sorry. I won't delete anything else unless I can replace it with something better, I promise. However, in this case, whoever added that particular edit needs a good kick in the pants. It was offensive, false, and irrelevant. Anyway, thanks for replying. I'm happy to help! Orca15 01:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Orca15